Dear Recipient
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Hermione writes to Britain. Harry/Hermione, with the mentioning of Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron. Sorry the summary is crap.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione mentions Harry/Ginny

Rating: T

Word Count: 581

Warnings: Slight language.

Authors Note: My muse for this story was actually my ex 'best friend', Ginny really reminds me of her (aside from the freckles and pale skin), I know that they are nothing alike really but Ginny does strike me as a girl who would be a closet slut. Okay, so muse was old friend, wrote it with my one of my gay buddies looking over my shoulder in Economics. Hope you like it.

* * *

Dear Whore,

I hate you. Yes, you the one with the pretty smile, beautiful hair, great personality. I hate how you could have _any_ guy -or girl for that matter- you wished. I hate how you sleep around, "practice for him". I hate how everyone thinks I should be with your brother, just because you have him... My best friend, my one true love. I _never_ wanted your brother, to immature and argues with me _way_ to much. I've always _loved_ _him._ You knew that too, yet you still pushed your whorish little self on him. He fell into your trap... For a while. But now, now his mind seems to have cleared and he is thinking clearly.

I'm the only one he has talked to about you, considering it was only him, your brother and I then it's no surprise. He started telling me of his feelings -or lack there of- about a month into our little journey. He has told me that he does not _love _you; not as a lover anyways, he thinks of you as a little sister. He said that now that he thinks back to the kisses you shared, he feels disgusted with himself, he said that he feels like a pedophile and like he was practicing incest. So my question is, what did you give him? I know you did. There is no other way to explain his wavering emotions and sudden attraction. I will press charges if it happens again and he is now on a monthly potion that will neutralize the effects of all poisons and love potions (they are practically the same thing). And no _I _am not the one who brews it. He found it himself.

Before you came... He and I were _so_ _close,_ close to _lover_ close... But after you came it became awkward, him dating you and everyone expecting me to date your brother. Well technically, you and him are not dating any longer. Thank Merlin for his messed up mind set... I may steal him... Actually I already have. No one knows it yet, but you, your brother (who supports us after he heard what you did), Remus, Tonks, he and I. I just thought you would like the honor of being the first other then us five to know. We are going to be disappearing for a while, just till wizarding Britain gets back on it's feet. We would be a distraction, not a help. He sends his regards by-the-way.

Ta-ta for now,

Hermione Potter nee Granger.

Harry Potter wrapped his strong arms around his new wife's waist, resting his chin on her slender shoulder. "Who are you writing baby?"

Hermione smiled; her chocolate brown eyes shining with mischief and adoration, "Just a letter to Ginny," She folded it carefully, slipping it into the envelope and sealing it with the Potter house wax seal, sending it away with their owl, a beautiful black eagle owl.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her smooth cheek, "I hope you were not too mean."

She just smiled as she prepared a new peace of parchment, "Who else are we sending a letter too?"

"Minerva at Hogwarts, the rest of the Weasley family and we are going to live around everyone else important."

She looked out the Australian terrain, a peaceful smile spreading over her plump lips as she whispered the words, "I love you, Harry." To her husband and best friend.


	2. Ginny

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione mentions Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

Word Count: 519

Warnings: Language and mentions of sexual situations

Authors Note: So, i was not planning on continuing this but i just got a review and the person wanted more... I liked the idea. So I pulled this out of my butt and here you go, Ginny receiving the note. And you know the bad thing. The girl i based Ginny off of does think along these lines.

* * *

Ginny Weasley frowned as she studied the black eagle owl; it's eyes oddly familiar... But she had never seen the magnificent bird in her life. She cautiously removed the letter from it's leg, afraid that she would be harmed if she did it too fast or if she moved wrong. As soon as the tie was loosened the majestic bird flew out the window he had entered from; not waiting for a treat or her letter of reply. This alone had her cautious of the letter, who could possibly want to mail her and not want a reply back, most of her gentlemen 'friends' all requested a reply.

Shrugging it off she flipped the blank envelope onto it's front so she could get a look at the wax seal. She squealed at the sight of the Potter seal. She ripped open the envelope excitedly, hoping that the letter was going to tell her that he would return to her soon.

What she found confused her at first, why was it Hermione's neat and un-rushed handwriting on the paper? Was it not from Harry telling her that he would return to her and they would get married? Would she not have full access to his vaults soon? Reading through the letter she slowly became enraged; at first thinking Harry had just let her use his seal because she did not have her own. Then realizing that she had been caught with her usage of love potions she flushed slightly with anger, if the bitch had not gone off with him and if Ron had done as she had instructed she would still have Harry, and his money! She threw the letter at that point, not reading anymore.

If Hermione would have just kept her snobbish little nose away from Harry, he would still be hers, he would be in England with her, probably fucking her. She would insist it actually, so she could get pregnant so he would stay with her. He would not leave his child's mother no matter how bad the person was. Before he had left; she had been so close to getting him to sleep with her, if not for the know-it-all she would in fact be pregnant at this point of time, she would have made sure of it.

As she thought she seethed, how dare she! How dare she ruin all of her plans... Well she still had a chance, she could always win him over the normal way, through sex.

Picking up the letter again she found her spot, calm now that she had thought it through. A small smile graced her lips as she read of the relationship she ruined between the two. But it slowly faded as she got closer and closer to the end of the letter, by the time she saw Hermione's signature she was shaking. Hermione would pay! As soon as she found out were they had 'disappeared' to.

Burning the letter she smiled as her dorm room door opened revealing her latest partner. She would have fun while she searched though, no need to waste 'practice time.'


	3. Letter to Minerva

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione mentions Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron

Rating: T

Word Count: 429

Warnings: Language and mentions of sexual situations

Authors Note: N/A

* * *

_Dear Recipient,_

_From day one I have always respected and admired you, with your stern actions, but warm heart. You have always been able to inspire me to do my best in whatever I have attempted to do, and you have always -no matter how horrid the thing was- have supported me with your secret smiles and looks. I am proud that I was able to learn from you for those six years. And extremely proud that my second home is being run by you._

_I really don't know how to say this without saying goodbye, but it isn't goodbye, we will return. We will always be there for you if you need us. All you would have to do is tap the tabby cat pendant we have placed in this letter and we will be there. Please don't abuse this. Well here it is Harry and I, we are leaving, going out of the country for a year or two; until wizarding Britain once again has a stable government and all of this Voldemort business has been brushed aside. We have taken Remus, Tonks and little Teddy with us as well as my parents. We will miss you dearly Minerva. Never forget that you have inspired me to take life by it's big ass horn and fight with it. Now I pass this to Harry._

_Minerva, I like my lovely wife have also respected and admired you, have from day one, I am sorry for not listening you at times. But I bet we both agree that when I didn't things would not have turned out so well. I will miss you, very much. But it will only be a few years, I promise, and we WILL visit. Oh Hermione did not tell you this but, she is pregnant! About three months. We will send pictures. We love you. And we will miss you._

_Love,_

_Harry and Hermione Potter nee Granger._

_P.S. Thank you for the wedding gift, the quilt is beautiful, and you will be invited to the baby shower._

Harry signed the scroll with a flourish of his wrist and smiled to his wife, "Well love, I wonder how she will react to that one."

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "About the same as when she found out we were getting married; pass out, wake up, scream in joy, then cry muttering things like it's about time and I'm so proud of you." She smiled to him, "I just hope she gets the letter when someone is with her."

He chuckled, "Let's hope so."


	4. Minerva's Reaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: K

Word Count: 563

Warnings: none

Authors Note: N/A

* * *

A quiet swooshing sound had Minerva looking up from her desk, a smile spreading across her thin lips as she recognized the young black eagle owl, "Hey girl," She whispered as the owl landed on her own owls perch, "What's today's news?" The owl chirped happily as she scratched her head and gave her owl treats.

Minerva smiled as the beautiful owls leg was stretched out, so she could retrieve the letter. She watched as the owl flew away. Looking down at the letter she smiled to herself, 'To our unofficial Grandma, Minerva'. Harry and Hermione always knew how to make her smile.

Sitting back in her chair she broke the wax seal and began to read Hermione's neat handwriting, tears pooled in her eyes as she read, she was so touched that they would take time to write her this. Count on Hermione to make her cry. Reading on she sighed; she wished they wouldn't leave, but knew it was for the best.

A knock took her attention away from the letter and she called out, "Come in!" She watched as the door opened to reveal a stoic Snape.

"You called for me?" He drawled sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

She clucked her tongue at him, "Yes, I did. But you will have to hold on a moment." She gestured to the letter, "This is important." She began to read again, watching Snape out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as she reached Harry's messy scrawl and laughed to herself. She would never admit it aloud but he was right about him listening to her. She squealed as she read the part about Hermione's pregnancy, shooting up from her chair and rushing into her bedchamber to make a note to begin to make a small baby blanket.

Snape watched as his boss and friend went insane, squealing and rushing around. "Minerva, what is going on?"

She stopped her rushing around to make note of things she would send them and what she would get them, and looked back at him sternly, "That is for me to know and you to find out." She smirked at his frustrated look. Looking back down at the letter she read the rest of the letter smiling broadly, she couldn't wait to get the invitation, she would have to work hard on her next quilt though. Make it even better for the child.

She took a deep breath and sat back down at her desk, and began making a list of things she needed to do, "Severus, I will need to ask you to brew me a couple of potions."

He raised an eyebrow, "What may they be?"

She leaned back in her chair, "Well for the school Poppy needs more blood replenishing potions, and minor healing as well. For private reasons I need that potion you made for me during the war, the one that I soak cloth in."

He nodded slowly, "The protection one?" At her nod he stood, "Is that all?"

Minerva smiled, "I need them as soon as possible. I have work to do."

He left with a flourish of robes, leaving her to look at the note happily again. What a wonderful way to start a future without Voldemort.


End file.
